


hold a lover close

by hakenangst



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakenangst/pseuds/hakenangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the apartment was mostly dark when Sanghyuk stumbled through the door…</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold a lover close

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: referenced alcohol use
> 
> almost done cross-posting.

The apartment was mostly dark when Sanghyuk stumbled through the door, the only light in the room coming from the old box television where Hakyeon was watching some cheesy romcom with an overused plotline. Hakyeon was curled up on the equally old couch underneath a fuzzy blanket. It was a dark colour, black or purple, and it may have had a pattern on it in a lighter colour but Sanghyuk was a having a hard time seeing in the dark. He couldn’t tell if Hakyeon was awake or not, but he could see the light of the television screen reflecting off of black glasses frames. There were no lenses in the frames, they were just for show.

Hakyeon sat up once he noticed Sanghyuk struggle to take off his shoes. The blanket slid off his shoulders and revealed he was wearing the same outfit he had been wearing since earlier in the day: a grey pullover hoodie with nothing underneath and matching grey sweatpants. Sanghyuk managed to slide out of one of his sneakers without untying it, but the other was stubborn and he lost his balance and stepped on the edge of his torn jeans. Hakyeon was beside him before he fell and made sure he was standing steady before doing him the favour of untying his second shoe.

He held Sanghyuk by the arm as the younger kicked off the second shoe and guided him to his section of the two-bedroom apartment. He lost his grip tripping over a spare shoe in the doorway - probably another sneaker but he couldn’t tell in the dark - and quickly grabbed onto him the instant he noticed his fingers lose contact. If Sanghyuk noticed, he didn’t say anything or make any motion in response. They felt the bed before they saw it, Sanghyuk bumped into it and let himself fall and grabbed Hakyeon, taking him down with him. When Hakyeon tried to stand up, he was held down. Sanghyuk’s arms were around his waist, keeping him in place on top of him. This close, Hakyeon could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Sanghyuk,” he spoke softly, but despite this Sanghyuk was unwilling to listen and put his index finger to Hakyeon’s lips to silence him. Hakyeon noticed he kept his eyes closed, even as he pulled Hakyeon forward to kiss his neck. “Sanghyuk,” he repeated, startled and he tried to push himself away. Sanghyuk looked at him with half-lidded eyes, no longer motivated to continue his pursuit but also not willing to release his grip on Hakyeon’s forearms. “You know Jaehwan would be upset.”

Sanghyuk threw his head back and laughed. “Jaehwan,” he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, releasing Hakyeon from his grip. “We fought again.” Hakyeon didn’t know whether or not to move - his legs were on either side of Sanghyuk’s hips, the only comfortable way for him to sit. “I fucked up this time.” He was laughing, but it was hollow and airy and barely noticeable if it weren’t for the movements of his chest. It wasn’t funny to him at all, but he was distressed and if he wasn’t laughing he would have been crying which he wouldn’t be caught doing. Not here. Not now.

Not in front of Hakyeon.

Hakyeon rolled off of Sanghyuk and thought he was hearing things when Sanghyuk whispered for him not to go. But he heard it and settled back down with his head on the pillow, trying to ignore his own pain in his chest when Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

This wasn’t the first time he had taken care of Sanghyuk like this, but it was only the second. He had hoped the first would have been the last, but two months later he had once again managed to find himself in Sanghyuk’s bed as a physical comfort.

He didn’t want it to be like this. He wanted to be able to look Sanghyuk in the eyes and see warmth instead of a fuzzy dullness. He wanted to receive his kisses while he was sober. He wanted to feel Sanghyuk’s arms around him while being something more than a glorified teddy bear. He wanted to show Sanghyuk that he could love him even more than any other man said they could.

These thoughts and several other related ones swam around in his head in infinite loops, but he did his best to suppress them. They were selfish, and he knew if he cared as much as he claimed he wouldn’t have thought them at all.


End file.
